This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Over time, concrete structures can develop cracks due to stresses and strains applied to the concrete structure. For purposes of this disclosure, cracks refer to cracks that occur in failed concrete as opposed to joints that are purposefully formed between separate concrete structures. It has been known to repair cracks in concrete by pasting over the cracks with a paste-over material and to secure injection ports over top of the crack. An epoxy or a urethane foam is injected through the injection ports. The paste-over material can be peeled off at the completion of a crack injection job by pulling on starter tabs placed under the lead edge surface at the time of application, or by prying under the paste-over material. The problem with the paste-over material is that the paste-over material can be thin or weak in some areas and can lead to leakage of the injected epoxy so that a good and complete injection of the epoxy is not achieved.